Hunger for Blood
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: AU. Possible OOC. Dark. Smut: Levi/Eren. R*pe, too. Main characters' deaths. No inlovewithavampire bullshit... "I've sworn that I'll fight until I slay the last one of them or until I die on the battlefield. I've always hated them. But my squad ended up being captured and we're at the mercy of that vampire. And it's all my fault that we're going to end up as Levi Ackerman's food."
1. Chapter 1

**Well sorry for I started yet another one. I'm not promising this is the last one before I finish the others and I'm not saying that I'll even finish this one.**

**And I'm not feeling guilty. c:**

**And almost everybody in this fic is going to die. I apologize for not being sorry about their deaths. Also, the plot in this is way too obvious. So when you think something's surely gonna happen, you are probably right. I just wanted to write something like this, because there are times when I feel like what I'm doing is wrong. So I'm writing this out.**

**DOES NOT CONTAIN TWILIGHT-ISH STUFF. IF YOU WERE EXPECTING THAT, GO AWAY, GO, GO! VADE RETRO, SATANAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger for Blood<strong>

"Hey, Eren, you got any potatoes with you?" I looked up. She was looking at me with her eyes gleaming.

"No, sorry, Sasha, I don't have any more left," I shook my head with a slight smile. She's always been like that, and though her most favorite food were potatoes, she would eat anything, she wasn't picky at all. I watched her dance over to Jean, who snapped at her for being so persistent. I bowed my head down back to my sword and continued sharpening it. I didn't really know my fellows much, all of these people were chosen because of their abilities and put together randomly.

We were a vampire-hunting squad.

Humanity is in danger because of those vile, blood-sucking creatures. I have lost both my parents to them and I have sworn that I'll fight until my last breath for the sake of those who were still surviving in the cities.

It's been a few weeks since we've all been sent into the wilderness. For some reason, we weren't able to find a single vampire yet, it seemed like they've been hiding from us. The food supplies we had started to vanish and though I think it was mostly Sasha to blame, I know there was not that big of a difference. Sasha was a glutton, but she ate pretty much the same amount as any normal guy would, and so we've let her do so. The problem was that our task would become impossible if we really ran out of food. Plus if we don't kill at least one of the creatures of the night, our very first mission will be considered a complete failure and we all will have to do housework for every other person in the barracks.

Thanks, but no thanks.

I looked up for a second time when I heard two pairs of feet approaching. Mikasa and Armin, the first friends I made while at the academy, were coming back from their scouting. It was pure luck that we ended up in the same squad. The corners of my mouth twitched as I grabbed my sword again and started to apply a thin layer of something that contained silver. The silver doesn't have to be pure, it only helps stopping the vampires' annoying healing ability, that's what we've been taught.

"We've found a building on that hill," Mikasa said immediately, even though I didn't ask and the rest of us was still all over the place, only now noticing that they have returned. I've been getting this weird feeling lately, that this squad has chosen me as the leader. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and even Annie decided that I'm the most suitable one. I don't know where did they get that idea - though I _might _have a hunch that Annie thought it'll be less troublesome for her that way. I knew that she didn't like me from the beginning, so I assumed she doesn't really want to concern herself with the others too much. And though I can't say I liked her company, I thought of her the same as of the others. They all were important and each of them had at least one unique skill that I didn't have. All I had was my persistence and intuition. And reflexes. Nobody else was able to react as fast as I could.

"It looks like a vampire's hideout, to be honest, but I don't think any vampire would be that obvious," Armin added and smiled. "We could go there and ask if they could provide us something we can use. You know what I mean, people living out here and not within the walls have to be tough and used to fighting monsters."

"That might be true, but let's not do anything reckless," I answered and got up. "Show me where it is, I'll go there alone first."

Armin and Mikasa exchanged looks, but then they shrugged their shoulders and I let Mikasa lead me to a place from which I could see the house they were talking about. They were right, when I got closer to it, I couldn't but agree. It really looked spooky, to be more precise, it totally looked like it was meant to look as spooky as possible. _No vampire would decide to live here_, and with that thought, I knocked on the door. It opened with a loud creak, and I have to say I was expecting something like that.

A brown-haired person with glasses was looking at me and not saying anything, only waiting for me to say what I wanted. I wasn't sure what gender this person was, could be both, and I found myself staring for too long. I coughed. "Hello. I'm sorry for disturbing you." They nodded in response, saying: "I don't mind. Is there anything I can help you with?" As they were talking, I was still judging them. Though there was a strange, crazy spark in tis person's eyes, they didn't look like a vampire, their eyes were brown and their skin tanned... and their voice was so sexless I became even more confused. Nevertheless, I continued. "You see, my friends and I are going rather short on food and I was sent here to ask if you could give us some prog..."

"Prog? You're from the military?" they tilted their head to the side and I mentally punched myself, there were people who didn't like the army and if I just failed, this weird being won't help me and we'll have to search elsewhere.

"Well, yeah, sorta," I shrugged my shoulders, deciding not to lie since the cat was already out of the bag. "There's seven of us and we need to get some food. Or at least water," I explained nervously.

"Sorry, I can't decide this," the person shook their head. My heart sank and I turned to leave. When I was ready to throw something like "Then sorry for bothering you" lamely over my shoulder, they added: "I'm not the head of this house, I work here. **Levi! You've got a visitor!**" they yelled in the dark hall, then smiled at me: "If you don't disappoint him, he might give you what you asked for." They turned to leave, but they paused for a glimpse and added: "But if not, you'd better run for dear life. He's been in a foul mood for a few weeks now, he can't sleep lately." Then the person vanished in the depths of the house and left me there, staring at the empty hall. I didn't know what to do and so I turned to leave once more, but then I noticed that someone appeared in the back of the hallway, therefore I waited.

"Who are you, what do you want and why do you think there are reasons for me not to throw you out?" Foul mood? You call this _foul mood_? Then what does this man look like when he's angry? Because this was definitely a man. He looked paler than that... first person, but he was shorter. And shirtless. And his eyes were like steel. "Because if Hange called me out here for nothing, I'll kill you," the man added.

"Uh... I'm Eren," I nearly stuttered, "I came to ask whether you'd be so kind and let my friends and me refill our flasks with water and maybe let us have some food..?" It was like falling into a bottomless pit when I talked. "If not, we'll leave and won't bother you anymore..."

He eyed me from head to toe, folding his arms on his chest and leaning against the door frame. "Bring your friends here," he answered after a few seconds. "If you do, I'll look at them and then I'll tell you whether I'm willing to help you."

* * *

><p>"So you guys are all vampire hunters?" Levi was looking at us, his face indifferent, no, seemingly disinterested. "I used to be in the army, too. How nostalgic." He stepped away from the wall and went from me to Jean, looking at each of us, studying our faces. Then, he went back again and stared at me for a while. "Those are good eyes," he said and there was a suggestion of satisfaction in his voice. "All right. I'll let you all stay over, of course only because I used to be a soldier, too."<p>

"Buuuut that was a long time ago," Hange appeared. "Have you decided their fate yet?" they asked, since they overheard only the last part.

"Get back in there before you say more, you idiotic housekeeper, or I'll violate you tonight," Levi growled, turning to face Hange and their noses were nearly touching. Hange backed down, giggling. "Oh, what an evil man you are..." they said, and Levi sighed in disapproval. "Talking or even trying to speak is not a part of your job. Get in the kitchen." I felt a weird chill run down my spine. These two seemed to have an unhealthy relationship. And I still haven't figured out what gender Hange might be.

We looked at our comrades' faces, then all their eyes turned to me. I slowly shook my head. I decided I didn't want to deal with this man, he was way too suspicious. However, Sasha suddenly jumped forward, asking about food, and I heard a growl in her stomach, suddenly being followed by five more. Even my own stomach had betrayed me. I realised we won't probably wriggle out of this.

Levi didn't seem like a kind person at all, and yet, he smiled at us when he invited us to have dinner. It was strange that the dining room became so nice when the candles and torches were lit up, my friends were chatting and the food was simple, but tasty. And yet, I felt like something was really off.

I wasn't wrong.

I don't remember anything from dinner to the point when I woke up. It seemed like I was the last one of my squad to open my eyes, but that wasn't the issue.

We were all hanging near the ceiling, our wrists and ankles were tied and judging by the others' appearances, we were made into animals. We werw going to get killed, otherwise we wouldn't be hanging on hooks like pigs.

I looked to the front. Levi was standing there in air, arms folded on his chest again. "Now that you are all awake, let me introduce myself properly, ladies and gentlemen," he said and bowed towards us in a way that was probably used in the last century, or maybe even the one before. "My full name is Levi Vorigan Mordecai Blayze Cain Silas Rhazien Gaius Darren Gossom Dante Soran Azerrad Mabon Damien Sliske Tallon Gale Caedmon Zachariah Echo Remus Garroway Zane Alesteir Sanguinus Ywain Tobias Nicolai Vasile Malik Theron Ackerman the eight. Technically. Though it was me all the time, I'm _de facto_ the original Ackerman. And tonight..."

"Ackerman? You're Ackerman?" Annie struggled in her bonds. Then she looked at Mikasa. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance."

"_Do not interrupt me,_" he hissed and his teeth, his canine teeth, they have visibly lengthened. I paled in the face. Though I was against going to this house in the last moments, this was all my fault! They have chosen me as their leader and I didn't do much to stop them, I have failed. "Tonight I will show you what does vampirism really look like," he finished his sentence.

The vampire turned his gaze towards me and I shivered; his eyes were not shining red, but now I was sure that if he wanted to, I would be in a red spotlight. "You smell nice," he said and flew to me. I couldn't do anything, and so I only glared at him. "I smell a strange mixture of emotions from you. Fear. Disgust. Hate. Courage. Stubbornness. And, wait, let me..." he leaned closer, he was _too _close to my liking, how I wished I could have punched him! He licked my lower jaw. "Excitement. You are excited, too. I think I'll save you for the last meal. I'm sure there will be more than one way to torment you," his cold breath tickled me. I could see the silver moonlight sparkle on his teeth, and I swallowed hard and closed my eyes when his face got closer again.

"Damn you, midget, move even a millimeter closer and I'll kill you," Mikasa snapped and there was a menacing aura around her; I didn't understand why did she get like that. Levi's eyes slowly turned to her. "You really do have the blood of the Ackerman family in your veins," he said. "That attitude has always been running in the family. Oh, and before you try to kill me," he moved further from me and made a slow motion towards Mikasa, "I think you should know that under your feet is exactly twenty one meters of thin air and only after that follows the cold stone floor you can't see because it's dark down there." He was getting closer and closer to her with a growing smirk on his face. "And I think I should start with your blood. It seems to me that you would be the most troublesome one if I let you live for too long. Though it might be fun to let, no, to _make_ you watch me while I'd be messing with your love interest's body." He grabbed her head with one hand and her shoulder with the other, whispering: "It's more fun to start with girls anyway."

I could see that she was trying to bite his finger, I could see the spark of reflected light on his sharp teeth, I could see her body shivering when he sank his teeth into her neck. I could hear her muffled scream. Knowing her, it was a scream of anger, a scream of deep hate towards this person, towards this blood-sucker, who intended to end our lives just like that. I saw how he opened his mouth wider so that he would be able to pull his teeth out of her flesh and how he lapped on her skin. There was a red drop in the corner of his mouth and my eyes were drawn to it, I couldn't help it, I kept staring, even though I felt sick like never before in my life and the hate that started to boil within me was burning hot, flowing like lava through my veins. "Leave her alone," I growled, though I couldn't do much in my position.

"Uhh..." Mikasa's head slowly moved and she opened her eyes. "Why... why am I still alive?" she said; my heart skipped a beat. Maybe there is still some hope, maybe we'll escape somehow...

Levi's steel-grey eyes strayed off to my face and he smirked, licking away the red blood from his thin, pallid lips. "I'm not a glutton, your blood - which is a very fine kind, by the way - will easily make three courses for me, young Ackerman." Mikasa struggled weakly, hissing: "Kill me, you disgusting filth."

He eyed her, his lips pursed. "Sorry, not interested," he shook his head and turned to me again, flying closer. His cold fingers ran over my jaw and grabbed my chin firmly; even when I saw him first, I've noticed how muscular he is. He was so strong I couldn't move at all when he forced my mouth open and pressed his lips on mine. They were ice-cold and his tongue didn't feel much warmer when he slid it in. Why the fuck? How did he even get the idea of kissing me?

"Oh and just so you know, _Eren_," he purred my name and I clenched my teeth when he licked my ear, "I can hear everything you're thinking, you lot." I knew that thing about vampires from the academy, the teachers have told us, so I didn't respond and only focused on my hate that was starting to burn within me.

He leered at me, he seemed amused by my reactions. "By the way, did you know how lewd and lascivious body you have?" he whispered, and suddenly, his breath wasn't cold, it was hot, "There are _so many _places that have never been touched before..." Without hesitating, his hand slid right into my underwear from behind. I twitched, shocked, and then I cried out when he hid his canine teeth and pushing away my shirt, he bit my shoulder hard. I had my wrists tied behind my back, I couldn't resist, and when he pushed his fingers inside, I moaned silently. After that, of course, a loud, strong curse followed, but he didn't even seem to notice. "F-Fuck, stop - stop that!" I gasped, not only because it hurt, but also because my whole squad was present and to get raped in front of them was humiliating.

Levi didn't answer, he only kept on moving his fingers until my thighs started quivering and I felt deep blush rise to my cheeks. He pushed my pants down to my knees, then the underwear followed, and then he pulled his fingers out of my ass and shoved them into my mouth. "Clean them, brat," he hissed. "I don't want to have them dirty from your nasty hole." Even though I didn't want to, I followed his order and licked and sucked on his fingers. Suddenly, he stopped me.

"I'll do more some other day," he leaned to me and blew on my wet lips. I watched him leave, my eyes teary from the humiliation and my pants still down at my knees, and I hoped that I'll make him so angry he'll just snap my neck.

Because I didn't want to be a vampire's toy.

I have sworn that I'll keep on fighting until the very last beat of my heart.

But right now, I can't move even an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eheh. I was watching Doctor Who S05E15, and there was this Roman guy and I was like, _I can see the lipstick! _And then... Oh my gods, it was so, so awesome!**

***cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger for Blood<strong>

**2**

I squirmed a bit, trying to find a position that'd be more comfortable. To hang in the air for a whole day and be unable to move was tiring, my whole body hurt already. Plus I was getting cold. Vampires don't need to keep their houses warm, and Hange was probably used to it, so it was really cold in there and nobody bothered with us. I looked at the others; Annie looked like she was asleep, Sasha was squinting at the setting sun that we could see through the skylight, the guys were looking at each other nervously and Mikasa, oh, poor Mikasa, was hanging there, motionless. I supposed she was dead already and that they only didn't bother with her body. Or maybe Levi wanted us to be afraid of him even more, to loathe him from the very depths of our hearts for what he's done to her and for what he was going to do to us.

The door was kicked open suddenly and we could see Hange back down through the whole hall until their back hit the wall on the opposite side. "We-Welcome home, Levi," they said in an oddly high-pitched voice. I couldn't blame them, not when I saw the storm that entered. "_I'm home. _And _fuck everything._" Levi slammed the door closed again, I was amazed that the wood was able to withstand it, since I felt that even the ropes we were hanging on shook because of it. He was in a foul mood. Unexpectedly, he looked up towards us and I nearly bit my tongue when he appeared out of nowhere in front of Annie. She woke up with a twitch - how was she able to sleep that soundly, anyway? - but before she could at least notice what was going on, he was biting her neck.

When he was sucking the blood from Mikasa yesterday, it was quiet, even when he was finishing her off this morning, he didn't make a sound.

Right now I nearly vomited because I could hear everything. It was like when you try to suck all the water from a glass with a straw and you are unable to, so you suck even harder and it makes that weird bubbly sound. Only this was much louder and sounded much faster. And more disgusting. Armin fainted, he wasn't able to bear it, and Jean followed his example, too. I was the only one left from my squad who was still conscious.

He pulled away, letting go of her; I watched with my eyes widened in fear her whole body go limp. He drank her out all at once. My eyes moved to look at him; he wiped his mouth into a handkerchief, dropping it on the ground. In the corner of my eye I could see Hange running for it and grab it before it even landed on the floor, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was focused solely on that living horror in front of me. Levi was curling his mouth in disapproval. "A half-vampire? Bleh. Their blood is the worst thing I've ever drank, not even a pure-blood vampires have their blood this nauseating. Plus it doesn't even serve as a good source of energy. I'm still hungry," he hissed and looked at Sasha. She shivered under his gaze like a lamb, weak, defenceless. When he moved closer to her, she shook her head, silently at first, but when he grabbed her chin so that she would stop moving, I could see tears form in her eyes. "No... Please, no... No..." she begged; her gaze shot to me, as though she wanted me to help her, it was killing me, it hurt me so much to see my comrades being killed off one by one and be unable to do something.

I struggled in my bonds, hoping to at least rip the ropes apart, fall down and die quickly. The hatred and desperation that I felt was killing me too slowly, and I kept silent only because I knew that whatever I could say would have absolutely no effect. Still, my eyes filled with unwanted salty water when I had to watch how he thumbed her pulse point and opened his mouth slowly with a glint of his fangs, I even noticed a string of saliva between the point of his right fang and his thin, pale lip, and I honestly don't know how I managed to stop my stomach from rebelling, I really felt the urge to puke, it was too much to hear the same nasty sound again.

He finished what he started, licked the wound on Sasha's neck, then reached into his pocket for another clean tissue to wipe his lips. "Hange?" he said.

"Yes?" the person reacted.

"Did you do what I asked you to?"

"Of course."

"Good." He looked at me and I felt all the blood rush away from my face, I think I was as pale as the walls at that moment.

Ah, right. Well, I really didn't want to talk about that, it was horrible, but... I'll just say this: I don't want to experience an enema _ever _again. As far as I know, I was the only one who had to go through something like this, the others only had to bath themselves - of course, Levi wanted his food to be clean. I remember his reaction when he leaned closer to Jean, how he jerked away in disgust. But I had to endure an enema... eh, I'm not going to repeat that word again, gives me shivers. It was clear that I was going to be his toy again, though now I was more scared than before. He was so _irritated _and hungry. Maybe I was finally going to be devoured instead of fucked. I hoped for that. I wanted my end to be quick.

"Hange?" he called once more. "Three corpses coming down. Catch." He loosened the ropes on the girls' bodies one by one. "What... what are you going to do with them?" I asked; somehow, my voice didn't sound like usual. Like it wasn't even mine.

Hange grabbed Mikasa's body and looked up at me: "We'll bury the uniforms and the bodies send back to the army... Eh, I mean, bury the _bodies_ and send the _uniforms_ back." Dragging Mikasa to the door, they muttered: "How come I didn't say it right, damn it."

The door closed and Levi turned his face to me again. "Go on," he said. I twitched, I knew he could hear my question, of course he could, and yet, he still wanted me to say it aloud.

"Why are you sending the uniforms back? Won't that just give away what you've done?"

He smirked. "Did you really think the army doesn't know about this? How naïve." Folding his arms on his chest, he continued: "I said that I used to be in the military and I didn't lie. I only didn't let you know that they took me back in once they got their hands on me."

"Why?" I asked.

He flew closer to me and I watched with my hate towards him deepening even more, he was doing something so unnatural, any normal person would look stupid when hovering around like this, and yet, he looked so _graceful._ I clenched my teeth and sobbed when he touched my chin with his slender, cold forefinger. "Because," he answered, "I'm the strongest weapon they've ever had. They let me feed on humans because they need me." Levi narrowed his eyes and leaned so close that our noses were nearly brushing. He breathed on my lips and I shivered, I knew he was doing this on purpose, that he, as a vampire, doesn't have to breathe. His tongue ran over my jaw and went down my neck. His fingers moved on my throat and came in a gentle contact with my artery, I knew he was examining my pulse and due to that - amongst other things - my heartbeat went even faster than before. His teeth lightly skimmed my skin, but they didn't even cut it, instead, he touched my neck with his lips and his hands started to strip me of my clothes. I thanked God that both Armin and Jean were still unconscious, otherwise I would die from shame.

"Well, I can't have that," he answered my thoughts and brushed his lips up my neck, still feeling my pulse. I felt his hands go to my back and I could hear him tear my clothes apart; I shivered. As mentioned before, I was already freezing, and since he destroyed the last thing that isolated me from the cold air around me, goosebumps appeared all over my body.

I don't know why, but my mind strolled back to Annie. Her death was sad and not noble at all, but what surprised me was that she was a half-breed, or that was what Levi said. I haven't noticed anything weird about her, sure, she _was _a hostile, unfriendly girl, but that was understandable - we all were raised in hatred towards anyone we didn't know well; Mikasa, for example, wasn't that different from Annie in that aspect. "Did you know that she was a dhampir from the beginning?"

"Hmm?" he stopped licking my skin. "Yes. And for your information, she was a part of a group of traitors, she and other of her kind are supposed to hand over every living human to the vampires. I didn't know about this until yesterday, that's why I was away for so long and came back so hungry - I went to report that. Commander Pixis wasn't happy to hear that, but his mood is none of my concern." His cold tongue tickled me again, behind my ear this time. I tried to move away, it felt weird and I felt stupid. _What am I, ice-cream?_ I thought angrily.

"Tch, stupid brat. You don't even know what ice-cream _is_," he clicked his tongue. "I sure don't, but I know people lick it," I retorted, forgetting my fear for a glimpse. His palm ran down my bared back to my butt and I trembled when his fingers went slowly between my ass cheeks. "If anything, you're my food," he answered, his voice emotionless. He tilted his head back and studied my face expression while slowly pushing his fingers in. I groaned desperately, I hated this. "We've always been told not to play with our food," I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Vampires don't really experience much fun, so we're going with what we've got," he straightened up and after a short pause he fused his lips with mine. I tried to purse them, to stop him from doing as he pleased, but he broke my defence easily and invaded my mouth with his tongue. It was slick and cold, not cold like ice, but much colder than a human's. What I really hated, though - and I bloody _knew _ that he is aware how much I hate it - was the fact that he was too gentle. He was a vampire, he should break me, kill me and suck my life from me before it vanishes, he wasn't supposed to play with me this way. I was sure that if I liked it, he would change his behavior, but I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it and of course I couldn't lie to somebody that not only could smell emotions, he could hear my thoughts, too.

With his tongue in my mouth and his fingers buried deep in my ass, my back was arched and my brain was fighting for the last remnants of sanity. Every minute, every second this went on, my hate was burning brighter and brighter, but my efforts to make him stop were all in vain. I couldn't even bite him, plus my hands were still tied behind my back and my legs were also immobile. I could no longer fight back the tears, my eyes were getting wet and there was no way for me to stop it. I knew I'd rather die than remain his toy. The worst thing was that I was getting hard for no reason - I mean, even though I despised this vampire and everything he did to me, I couldn't help it, I felt arousal.

He ended that nearly infinite kiss slowly and whispered: "You want it, don't you." _Do I look like someone who's eager? _I thought angrily, knowing that he can hear me. He smirked mockingly and disappeared down to untie my legs so that he could take my pants off completely. He grabbed them and threw aside, then his hands slid down my thighs and he loosened his belt, licking his lips. "You know what?" he said silently. "Your smell _is _nice, sure, but your pulse is what's really doing it for me." My heart skipped a beat and he smirked even wider as he pushed himself in. I cried out, my tears finally running down my cheeks. It didn't really hurt, and that was making things only worse. My arms were in pain because of how twisted they were, but his teasing didn't hurt me and I wished that it would hurt so that it would feel like he's actually taking me by force and that it's normal for me to be unable to resist.

* * *

><p>"Uh... Jäger?" I heard Jean's voice, but I didn't look up.<p>

"Don't even bloody hell ask." I kept staring at the floor, my body getting cold. I felt something slowly drip down my thighs and I felt like was gonna puke.

This was horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger for Blood**

**3**

Every night he comes. Every night he torments me. He's draining away my will to live, he's playing with me. Everyone else except Jean is already dead, we are the last ones left. I am desperate, I want to die already, but the end's not coming. It looks like I'm supposed to stay here to be his toy, while I slowly go insane. Then, after he's satisfied with how much he had wrecked me, only after that I will be granted the death I long for so much. I can say he's fully enjoying every goddamn second of it, watching my mind being twisted and smashed and stretched and scarred while my body remains undamaged. The touch of his fingers is cold, just as cold as his tongue and lips, as cold as my own heart started to grow.

I hate him from the very bottom of my soul.

He made me watch him sucking Armin dry, silently, but so quickly I was able to see how my comrade's face turned completely pale and the spark of light in his eyes faded. Jean was terrified at that time, he just snapped, yelling at the vampire to kill him, too. And yet again, I couldn't but helplessly watch.

For a short while, he stole my ability to control my body and I was forced to lick his lips clean, those lips that were red with Armin's blood. I felt like throwing up, but I was unable to and he watched me struggle, despising myself because of what I've done. As I was doing what I didn't want at all, he took possession of my tongue, kissing me deeply. As always, he was very careful so that he wouldn't even scratch me, gently leading me straight into the heart of the flames of hell. And as expected, he took me, he took me again just to make me beg him to stop, beg for death that wasn't going to be given. The worst thing was, I never got injured, not once he hurt my body. Of course he was doing it on purpose, probably because he could see me suffering, he knew it only fuels my hatred and increases my torture. He's decided to slowly poison me, to plague my mind, to drive me so crazy I won't be able to refuse him.

And then, after I turn into a lifeless ruin with no remnants of my former self, I will be killed.

I would bet on it.

I don't know if vampires can suffer from illness, but I know for sure that Levi is sick. He's mental, he has to be; I can't imagine the other vampires would be the same.

I flinched when the door opened and I saw him standing there, looking at the remaining two of us. I didn't hear him enter the building, but it looked like Hange did, or maybe they just knew that he was coming back – he didn't have his cape, even though he never left the house without it during the day.

"It seems you have a point for observation," he whispered into my ear and I made a high-pitched noise, because though I saw him just a millisecond ago standing down there at the door, he was right next to me. He chuckled – which I couldn't see, because he started circling me and was behind my back at the moment – and said: "You scream like a girl. The more I enjoy your company, the more submissive and feminine you become. How interesssssssssting," he let out a hiss as he quickly moved to the front so that I could look at him. His cold, slim finger brushed over my jaw and stopped at my chin, forcing my head up. "I think your lips became softer, too," he thumbed them. I lowered my eyelids.

"Well, I'll just eat before I start with you." When he said those words, my eyes shot open again. "No! Don't take his life! Spare at least him! Why won't you?" I said, thankfully not stuttering. Instead of being naked, I was wrapped in a white sheet, though I was not sure why and how exactly that happened.

"Because I am hungry and because you aren't ripe yet." He shot a quick look at me, then he flew to Jean, who slowly raised his head. "I asked you to kill me a few days ago, when you killed Armin. _Why didn't you_?" he screamed suddenly, his eyes getting wet. Levi leaned closer. "Because," he answered silently, "I like to experiment with new flavours. And because I was not hungry at the moment." His fingers grabbed Jean's lower jaw so strongly the skin around them turned white, and Levi pushed Jean's chin up. I closed my eyes, hoping that he might at least let me do this once, just this once, so that I won't have to see the death of the very last person who was on my side.

A tear ran down my cheek. I didn't hear anything, but I knew Jean was dying and yet again, I could not lift a finger to stop it.

Suddenly, I felt something touching my lower lip. I opened my eyes and saw Levi in front of me with his typical poker face, his lips were stained red and the hand touching me was reddish, too. "You know what?" he leaned closer and forced his blood-covered fingers in my mouth. It was revolting, but I couldn't do anything – I would bite him, but I have already tried that, it was useless.

"Since they both are dead now, we won't hear them complaining," he said. "Did you know that Armin and Jean were dating?"

_What?! _I thought, staring at him in surprise. He didn't respond, instead, he pulled his fingers out, checked them, and seeing them perfectly clean, he brushed his bloodied mouth over mine. "Part your lips, Jäger," he whispered and I felt with horror how my body listened to his order. He started kissing me, making me clean his face of the very last drops of the ruby red liquid, the only liquid about that I know it tastes like iron.

New tears have formed in my eyes. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were narrowed, so I only out of the corner of my eye noticed some movement. My body shook a little, but I didn't exactly see what was happening.

Until, suddenly, I landed on a bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To<br>be  
>continued<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's not like me to update this quickly, it's just that this story just basically writes itself. My current emotional state helps. (Found out I hate dating someone. Really, I do. The instant he said he likes me, I can't bring myself to let him closer to me than in a 1 meter radius. Though I like him. Thank God he lives so far away. Once I'm not my own, I hate it. Just thinking of his touch is giving me unpleasant chills. Funny thing is, I didn't mind it before, even if he held my hand or hugged me… alright, I'll shut up. Nobody cares anyways.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger for Blood<strong>

**4**

It's been so long since I have felt something else than air or his hands. The bed was likely to be comfortable, but I couldn't really focus at the moment.

He destroyed my bonds, ripping the ropes apart, and pushed my hands above my head, kissing me again. Though my legs were still tied together, I tried to kick him, because for the first time, I thought I have a chance to fight him.

My try was in vain. He simply just pinned my legs down. He let go of my hands and still, I couldn't move at all, he was controlling me again. I hated this, hated every second of this. He revealed my body and eyed it, narrowing his eyes. My chest was rising and falling at quick pace, I was not aroused, no – I was afraid, so very afraid. He lowered his head to my neck and licked up my pulse point, then he reached down and cut the rope around my ankles. He freaking cut them with his _fingernail_. I shivered, closing my eyes, as that was the only thing I was able to do at the moment.

"Hey," he said. "Sit up." I reluctantly did so, clenching my teeth and hiding my crotch with my hands. I was still embarrassed, there was no way in hell I wouldn't be. I felt his hands slide up my chest, brushing over my nipples, and my breath hitched when his fingers wrapped around my neck. He didn't squeeze, he only held me like that for a while. My heart was already beating as fast as a rabbit's, I was _so _scared. When he let go of me, I exhaled, realising I was holding my breath the whole time. His hands disappeared for a short moment, then I felt them again, grabbing my hips from behind. He pulled me closer to make me sit in his lap; his left hand went down to my groin, under my own hands, his right hand slid over my chest and he wrapped it around me, grabbing my left shoulder, then sliding up to grab my throat. I trembled again when his smooth lips brushed over the back of my neck. His whole body was cold, and yet, I was getting unbearably hot, blush rising to my cheeks. He was getting hard, I could feel it pressing against my bare skin. He was not moving at all, neither of us was, but we both were aroused. I gasped when he suddenly grabbed my growing erection and squeezed it.

"What, are you not going to try and resist?" he asked. "Where are your pleas for mercy? You're being unusually quiet tonight."

"Why would I say it out loud when you can hear my thoughts," I answered silently.

"That's true, but your thoughts today are kind of… confused. I can sense your fear clearly, though. It smells sweet. I like it. And," he added, "seems like this part is enjoying the attention. Is _this _the reason for your confusion?" His left hand moved up, down ad back up again. My back arched when he thumbed the tip. "It's weeping, look."

I kept my eyes firmly shut, I didn't need to see it to know what was happening. I felt more tears form under my eyelids, and they rolled down my cheeks, though I didn't want to cry. "S-Stop it," I gasped, despite I knew he won't listen to me. "That's more like it," he whispered and slowly, he pushed me on my knees, then down on the bed, my ass up in front of him. He covered his fingers in my pre-cum and I moaned shakily when he slid them inside. My face was so red at the moment I was glad he can't see me. I hated how easily they went in, it was not just thanks to the lubricant; my ass was getting used to it. I still found it as disgusting and weird as at the beginning, but there was a part of me that was awaiting the pleasure that was coming right after this short sting, the pain always ceased soon and it became almost enjoyable, though strange and slightly uncomfortable nonetheless.

I dug my fingers into the sheet underneath me when he added a third digit, forcing another desperate moan from my throat. He made me a slave to this and he was fully aware of that. I arched my back, I wanted more, I hated myself for that, but I longed for more. Though I kept saying "No," I let him push my legs further apart as he kept fingering me.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Panting, I looked at him with an unspoken question. He brushed his fingers over my wet entrance and said: "You want me, don't you." I didn't answer, but of course, he got me. I wanted to feel him deeper inside, wanted to have his cold dick up my ass.

He sat on the bed and smirked. "If you want it that much, come and get it yourself."

"W-What?" I stuttered as I slowly sat on the bed. I felt my whole body shiver, I wasn't anywhere near satisfied, I longed for so much more. My desire almost overrode my fear. I kneeled, crawling closer to him, but when I was about to reach out and open his zipper, I froze. His eyes started glowing red, it frightened me. He grabbed my chin roughly, hissing: "Do what I told you. Oh, and use your mouth first," he added. With chills running up my spine, I unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out of his underwear.

Levi grabbed my hair and pulled my head down to his cock. I closed my eyes, there was no way I would want to do this. Still, I parted my lips and licked the cold skin in front of me, licked up to the head and attempted to take it inside. I had no idea what I was doing, but if I at least manage to make him wet and slick, maybe he decides to finally do me. With that thought, I continued, wrapping my hand around the base of his cock and using my other hand to stroke myself slowly. Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers on my throat again and he whispered: "Your fingers. Do what I was doing before."

"Mph!" _You want me to finger my own ass? _I thought, since I couldn't ask because my mouth was a bit occupied.

"Precisely." I looked up at him; his eyes were shining. Gulping, I let go of my dick and brought my fingers to my entrance, spreading my legs a bit more. When I pushed them inside, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped through my nose; oh God, how I hated this, but I kept on going, I was doing as I was told, despite he was not controlling my body at the moment.

My mind was slowly going blank. I couldn't focus on anything, I wanted him to just grab me and slam me down on his cock, I hoped he'll change his mind soon, because I was aroused as hell and I couldn't come, despite I tried. It was harder and harder to keep on doing what he wanted, I couldn't… just couldn't...

I looked up at his face, into his red eyes. "Please," I choked out; my voice sounded so broken and wanton at the same time, it was awful.

"Please what?" he said mockingly. "Say it properly, brat."

"Please… fuck me," I panted. "I… need more. Please."

He took off his shirt and grabbed my chin, pulling my face closer to his, and he kissed me. I climbed frantically into his lap, groaning into his mouth when he slid his bloodless hands down my sides and one of them went right for my ass again, pushing in four digits at once.

It was not enough. I kissed him on the lips, hoping to excite him, and I whispered: "Ngh… More… deeper… please."

His other hand dove into my hair and he kissed me deeply, feverously. He pushed me down on my back, not breaking the contact of our lips, and he pulled his fingers out, smearing the wetness on my thigh. I slid my tongue into his mouth the same way he did into mine, and I ran it over his teeth. As I thought, they were just like a human's – not sharp at all. My hands timidly reached out to touch his stomach, he was muscular and _firm_.

He grabbed my legs and pushed them up; I felt him nudge at my entrance and groaned when he went in, it stung a little bit, but I didn't mind. I wanted more, I wanted him to take me and break me, to fuck me to death. He withdrew from my lips and moved his hips, again and again, over and over. I was clinging to his shoulders for dear life, since that was all I could do. "Ah!" I threw my head back when suddenly, he touched something inside me that sent my head spinning. "What… oh… was that? Ah!" I somehow managed to choke out. My mind was clouded because of the pleasure I unexpectedly felt. Up until now, I shivered with his every move, but when he hit that spot, my toes curled so hard I got cramps.

"Now, don't tighten that much around me," he said. It almost ashamed me when I realised he's not out of breath, that he can't possibly lack oxygen. My whole body tensed when he quickened his pace. I felt I was nearing my climax, if he hit that spot within me again, just once, I would surely…

"Is that so? Better not touch it, then." When he said that, I groaned desperately, it was obvious he knew exactly what he was doing. My throat was getting dry from constant panting, I almost couldn't breathe; I wanted to come so badly! He wrapped his fingers around my cock and clenched it strongly, I didn't know if it was to control me or to restrict me. My thoughts were getting blurry, I was all dizzy, high on my own despair. I bit my lip, but immediately, he started kissing me.

"Stop… Noo…" I gasped, screwing my eyes shut. It felt too good, I didn't want this to feel good, I wanted it to never happen at all.

"You are crying again," he whispered, "and you expect me to stop? Especially when you can hardly mean it now?"

He let go of my penis and slammed himself in, hitting that spot again. My vision went blank and I moaned his name as I came all over my stomach and chest; he pulled out and gave himself a few pumps, his semen spurting out and mixing with my own; it was cold.

Finally, I was able to think normally again. He made me sit up and forced me to lick his skin clean where it got stained, and I obeyed. I was realising I was developing some kind of weird attachment, I was probably touched in the head, this wasn't normal. He raped me and before it ended, I actually begged for more. How shameful.

"I have told you that you are lewd, haven't I," he ran his hand through my hair, then he added: "This place is the dirtiest, clean it, too." He pointed at his cock. I gulped and lowered my head, sticking my tongue out. Now that he was limp, I was able to take it all in; I sucked to make it clean and even licked around the base, burying my nose in his pubes. Then I pulled away, kneeling and looking at my hands.

"It's called Stockholm syndrome," he said suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"The thing that's happening to you. Stockholm syndrome. That's why you don't resist when I do _this_," he pulled my face closer and kissed me on the mouth. I shivered, but I closed my eyes and let him do what he wanted. When he broke the contact of our lips, I breathed: "Why are you being so gentle?"

"Two reasons. The first is, you hate it and I like to see you so conflicted. The second is," he paused, "if you got hurt and I smelled your blood, I think I would kill you instantly. You would be tasty now, but I want to make you even better. You have no idea how amazingly the flavour changes." He ran his forefinger along my lower jaw and caressed my neck. "Plus you are the first one in a really long time who's able to arouse me."

"I thought that Hange…" I started, but he interrupted me: "You can't be serious, I don't even know Hange's gender. We've been working together for nearly ten years, but I haven't asked once. I don't care about that."

I was staring at him as he got up, grabbing his shirt and zipping his pants on the way. "Wash yourself, you are dirty," he said before he closed the door.

I slowly stood up, my whole body shivering. The lower half of my body was starting to ache and I was really cold, but I clenched my teeth and walked through the door to the bathroom. Hange – probably as instructed by Levi – warmed some water and there was a nice bath awaiting me. I carefully got into the tub and sat down, exhaling. I felt really horrible. In fact, normally, I would resist him with all my might, I would try to kill him, and I would try to escape if I knew he didn't lock the door.

But for some reason, I was not running.

I washed myself, wrapped my body in a towel and went back, collapsing right onto the bed that was there. I was so tired I couldn't sleep, so I only covered my naked body with a blanket, throwing the towel on the ground, and I started thinking.

He killed all the people I only started getting to know. He humiliated me to such extent I hated myself. I hated him, too. But somehow, I was unable to attack him today. A man is vulnerable when having sex, if I tried, maybe I'd succeed in killing him. And though I knew it, I let him have me, I let him fuck me senseless.

Suddenly, I heard voices. It was Levi and Hange talking, and so, I got up and walked to the door to press my ear on the wood and eavesdrop.

_"__I honestly thought you already killed him when I didn't see him at the ceiling." _That was Hange.

_"__I told you I'm going to keep him." _Levi's voice was decisive. _"I'm not going to kill him… at least not yet."_

_"__Why? I thought that was the plan. That all the food you bring here is to be killed and eaten so that the information won't leak."_

_"__Look, it's never happened before. You've seen him. He's so…" _

_"__I'm not going to talk with you about your weird vampire kinks. I just thought I should remind you your existence is supposed to remain a secret."_

_"__I know that, Four-eyes. It's just that this is not the first time I've met that brat. I actually saved him once, when he was a child."_

_"__Saved from what?"_

_"__From myself… and another vampire. I was sent to kill Eren's father and when I was there, I encountered a female vampire who just killed his mother. It's always been my duty to kill vampires on sight, and so I did it. But then I searched the house and found a brat, sitting on his bed, eyes full of tears. He probably heard his mother screaming and it was clear to him that his father had to be already dead, otherwise the vampire wouldn't get her hands at his mother. When I appeared there, he attacked me. I was so surprised he actually landed a few hits before I snapped out of it. Then I grabbed him and brought him to commander Pixis, asking him to take care of that kid. Eren's been a soldier ever since his childhood, Hange. It was quite shocking to see him in front of me after all these years. I recognised him when I looked into his eyes, he was giving me the same look as that brat from back then. And when I learned his name, it was obvious I'm not mistaken."_

_"__Nostalgia? That's new, I wouldn't expect that from you," Hange answered._

_"__I think I'm going to change him, Hange."_

_"__Change? He might be unable to withstand the transformation. It might kill him. He's still young, after all."_

_"__I think that's not a problem at all. His survival instinct is strong."_

_"__The commander will not like this."_

_"__Not my problem. He needs me, so he'll allow it."_

_"__Levi, are you really sure about this? If you change him against his will, nobody knows what will become of him."_

_"__Maybe you'll get a new kind of vampire for your experiments," _Levi retorted. There was a pause as Hange was thinking. I was about to go and sit on my bed, but then Levi said: _"Hange?"_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Which sex are you?"_

_"__You ask after all these years?" _Hange said angrily. I exhaled heavily and I slowly turned around, laying down and burying my face into the pillow.

Too much information. I sobbed silently. So Levi was the one who killed my father. And he was also the person who then saved me from the monster that murdered my mother. He was responsible for everything that happened in my entire life.

"Not for everything," he answered. I jolted up and looked at him; he was at the door with a slight frown on his eternally beautiful face. "I know you were listening. I could hear you. And I could smell your shock when I started talking about what happened."

"Why," I whispered. My voice creaked like an old door.

"Somebody had to tell you. The truth is not nice, but it's better to know it, don't you think?" He walked in. His gaze stopped on the towel that I left on the ground. He picked it up, his frown deepening. "The next time you leave something on the ground I'll shove it up your ass," he growled and folded the piece of cloth, putting it on the table. Then he turned to me and my heart skipped a beat; the room was getting dark and I finally found the vague memory of his dimly lit face back then. Yes, he was there at that time, it was the same face. I backed down, my back hitting the wall behind me; I screwed my eyes shut. When I dared to look again, he was in front of me, looking right at my face, and his eyes were glowing crimson.

"Are you completely naked?" he said, his pupils narrowing.

I held my breath and nodded. He took off his shoes and crawled on the bed, pinning me to the wall.

When he kissed me, I didn't resist, though my throat was clenched and I had tears in my eyes again. I had to be completely crazy, but... I was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels bad. Being spoiled, it feels bad. I hate it. I can't help thinking he's expecting something in return. This kind of thing, it's like he's trying to make me dependant on him. I don't want that. It's like my own freedom is slipping between my fingers. It's scary. It's horrifying how affectionate he's suddenly becoming. Somebody stop him before I'll have to do it. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger for Blood<strong>

**5**

I stretched out my arms, throwing them around his neck. He gave me this life, and so I'm letting him take it. I have realised it now – though he killed my father, he's still the one who saved me. It's not like I'm not refusing him, it's more like I don't have the right to push him away.

I feel strange. It's not just because he's touching me all over with his hands that are even colder than usual, they are freezing now… it's not because of his soft lips or slick tongue, either. There's something absolutely wrong with me. I have no idea why, but I am noticing that the way I am now is weird. Maybe because of what I have learned just moments ago. Maybe because he's a vampire… actually yes, this might be it. The teachers told us that if people associate with the creatures of the darkness too much, they start weaken. Their defences gradually lower, just like mine did. I know it's partially the syndrome he's mentioned and partially it has to be the vampire thing. These guys somehow give off the feeling that humans are inferior, but that's fine, they'll take us in and play with us their sweet games until there are no humans left. We are welcomed, favourite pets that are being used while they are entertaining.

And when we become boring, it's dinner time.

I know he can hear everything, all of those things that are running through my mind like crazy. I wonder if he's amused right now, but he's not answering. Why would he.

He pushed me down on the bed again, though we were doing it right here just a while ago. I had no idea what was he going to do, if I've officially gained the Food title, or if we were going to have sex again… And I didn't care.

"Oi, brat," he said suddenly when our lips parted for a while. "Why do you even think what I said is true? I could be lying. I could be doing this on purpose to make you feel indebted to me."

I gasped when his hand slid down my chest and stomach to my lower regions. "That… You'd have no real reason to do something like that," I whispered, hiding my eyes with my hand and groaning when he went right to the rear and slowly pushed two of his fingers inside. "I might be just messing with you," he answered, forcing them deeper. It hurt a bit since he was sticking them in dry, but it wasn't that bad. "You are still loose," his breath tickled me in my ear and my heart picked up a pace three times faster than before.

"You were thinking if I'm finally going to kill you," he licked my ear. "I'm not. As I told Hange, I have no intention of killing you. I'm going to transform you."

"What… hah… what does that mean?" my back arched up like a bow when he added another digit. He was not holding me, his right hand was between my legs and the other one, the left one, was only resting on my chest. I clenched the sheet under me. It was dirty from what we were doing before and just thinking of it made me feel hot.

"It means," he got up on his elbow and looked at me, and when I put my hand away from my face, his eyes were shining again, "you are going to become a vampire. Whether you like it or not."

"What?" I flinched and accidentally moved my ass in a weird way, so his fingers hit that… that place in me. I quivered, crying out. But still, despite I decided that he's free to do as he pleases with my life, this was a little bit too much. I can't possibly become a vampire, I can't! It's completely against everything I've ever believed in! "No… You can't do that to me… please." I looked at him, my eyes filling with hope. "You won't do that to me, right?"

He pulled his fingers out and tugged his pants down, then he pushed my knees up. I clenched my teeth when he went in, the inside was a bit over-sensitive, since I couldn't really get much rest and had no time to recover. "Ngh!"

"Of course I can do that. Otherwise, I wouldn't be talking about it," he grabbed me and changed our positions so that I was sitting in his lap, facing him. "Ouhh," I shuddered when it happened. It was kind of hard to have sex this way, but he had still his dick up my ass and I found myself being pinned to the wall. This position hurt, I couldn't really do anything about it and the worst was, I could clearly see his face and feel his fierce gaze.

For a moment, I completely forgot that he's a monster.

It was already dark in this room, there were no torches or candles or anything, therefore what I could see the most were his eyes, those eyes of a beast, a predator, so magnetizing I couldn't look away, despite how frightened I was. "L-Levi," I gasped when his face moved closer. "P-Please, don't do that…"

He ignored me and wrapping his right arm around my waist while his left hand grabbed my shoulder, he licked my neck. "Oh… No! No!" I begged desperately when his lips lightly brushed over my skin. I struggled in a vain attempt to free myself, I couldn't do a thing. He confined me in his grip, in this ice-cold prison. I felt like I could _hear _he took a breath and opened his mouth. I screwed my eyes shut instinctively, then I felt his fangs slowly pierce the skin on my neck. I expected it to hurt, but it was just like two pieces of ice touching me, they were so sharp it didn't even sting. I was not sure if he's sucking my blood or injecting something… when suddenly, his grip became much stronger than it was up until now, it was so strong I thought I'm going to break in two, and I cried out in pain. Now he started sucking my blood, it hurt and it didn't at the same time, I was feeling lightheaded, I even felt my cock get harder, it was a strange mixture of sensations and I made a high-pitched moan through my nose.

_Now _was I getting horny, now of all times?

I started feeling even weirder. Somehow, as he was pressing me against the wall, I started sensing the things he was feeling at the moment. How much he was restraining, though he's never shown it. How hot my body was compared to his and how he enjoyed touching it, even so when we had sex and I got even hotter. How hard it was not to suck all of my blood, despite he knew he might not taste it ever again, not after I change. I could see my heartbeat the same way he could, I could even see how my heart started beating faster due to the blood loss, I could smell my own sweat and fear. He was right, somehow, from a vampire's viewpoint, it was sweet. And alluring, oh, so alluring!

He stopped; I had no idea how much blood I had left, but I lost an amount big enough to feel dizzy. His teeth were remaining in my skin and I felt him licking it; somewhere at the back of my blurry mind I wondered if he can feel what I feel, too. My fear of becoming a vampire, my fear of him, my confusion, my arousal. The way how his body was compared to mine, so hard and cold.

Suddenly, he pushed me down on the bed. Slowly and carefully, he opened his mouth wider so that he could pull his teeth out, and he eyed me. An image of my own face flashed before my eyes, I looked _so _not sexy, more like a fresh corpse than anything, pale skin, sweat and… was I drooling? Oh my god, I was drooling. The wound on my neck was bleeding a little, my whole body was feverishly shivering. I wanted to wipe the drool off my face with the back of my hand, but I was unable to lift it. My own libs weren't listening to me.

He moved his hips and I choked out a moan, my back arched up and tears formed in my eyes. It was new somehow, maybe I was more sensitive because of what was happening to me, I had no idea. However, as I felt his manhood sliding in and out, all slick and wet, it felt like it will throw me over the edge without me controlling it.

I didn't know what was exactly happening, but he started to get warmer out of the blue. Everything did. The bed I was on, the wall I was touching with my hand, his body. Soon, it was unbearable for me and I came, groaning something incoherent.

I still could see my own face through his eyes, though these sensations were already ceasing. But I could see it clearly – my eyes turning red, my canine teeth lengthening.

I became a vampire, a monster, a creature of night.

With that thought, I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter.  
>By the way. Relationships are sickening.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger for Blood<strong>

**6**

I opened my eyes. "Don't move," Hange appeared above me with an auscultator in their ears. I realised they were touching my chest with the other end of it; it was a bit cold.

"Weird," they mumbled silently. "By the way, Levi said he's got work and that you are coming with him."

"What's weird?" I asked before adding: "Why does he want me to go along? Won't I become only a burden?" Not like I wanted to go with him, of course. I sat up as carefully as I could; I was feeling a bit strange and sort of empty. In my whole body resided a weak, dull pain, similar to that one when one's too tired to move. Everything about me was in place as it should be, but as I was staring at my hands and legs, it felt like they belong to somebody else and are just attached to my body for some reason. My skin turned paler, but not too much; normally, I wouldn't notice. When I ran my tongue over my teeth, I could feel the pointy tips, but surprisingly, they were blunter than I thought. Hange grabbed my chin softly, opening my mouth. "So you _do _have these," their eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "I don't know what he wants you for. Ask him yourself," they nodded towards the door. I looked that way, and he was standing there, watching me, his expression as and thoughtful as Hange's, but that was all I could read from his face. He had his arms folded on his chest and his left eyebrow was a bit higher than the other.

"Get dressed, brat," he said. "The check-up's over, we need to go." He turned away and left the room before I could say anything else. I gulped and reached out for my pants that were folded next to the dissecting table I was on – why the hell had Hange a dissecting table? – and I wore them. When I grabbed my shirt, Hange tapped my shoulder. "I think I should warn you, don't do anything to piss him off. You were unconscious for four days and he's really about to lash out any second. I'm not even sure he's eaten during that period. He was out several times, but according to his behaviour when he came back, he's been hungry all the time."

I paused, staring at Hange with an unspoken question. What? Why the hell would he starve? It looked like he cared for me, but why in the world would he?

"Don't get the wrong idea," Hange said slowly. "Since I have joined the military, I studied the vampires myself and became an expert in this field, an expert providing the most useful information to the officials. I'm sure you have learned at school about the fact that it's impossible for vampires to feel love of any kind. Am I right?"

"Yes, and?" I looked at the housekeeper, not really getting what they meant.

"My point is," Hange leaned closer and looked me in the eye, "they don't feel love, but they can feel attachment. You became his property, don't forget that. It would be bad for you if you fell for him."

"Don't worry," I smirked bitterly. "It's not like I could stop hating him for all he's done to me."

Hange wanted to say something, but suddenly, Levi entered the room again. "Eren, leave."

"Sorry, what?" I looked at him with surprise.

"Just get out! And don't listen behind the door! I need to have a word with Hange." He pointed at the opened door. I gulped and nodded, grabbing my shirt and slowly walking out, closing the door as I went. There I stopped; I was forbidden to go back to the door and listen to their talk, but… I could hear them even from the place I was standing at. Even though I was unable to move my body just a tiny bit closer to the door, I heard every single word as clearly as though I were with them in the lab. It seemed like my hearing ability has improved.

_"__Did you tell him?" _Levi growled.

_"__Of course I didn't tell him. He's your problem, not mine. I am here to observe you – and now him, too. But that's as far as I could possibly be concerned. I told you because you asked, but I didn't tell him a single thing."_

_"__Good. Keep your mouth shut. There's no way I'd let you off just like that if you told him. Don't. You. Dare. As you said, Four-eyes, he's my responsibility, therefore it's my decision if and when I let him know."_

_"__Do whatever you want, Levi. But maybe, just maybe you should know there's a high possibility that he can hear us."_

_Oh crap, _I thought when they both paused. The moment, Levi kicked the door open and glared at me. "I'm sure I told you not to listen," he frowned, grabbing my chin roughly. Even though he was smaller than me, I felt so insignificant and tiny. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control it," I whispered an apology. "I think my hearing became better."

"Well, duh." Levi let go of me, turning away. "Wear your shirt, brat. We're leaving. Now." And once he said that, he was already at the door.

"But the sun's already set," I answered.

"Exactly. What are you, stupid?" he gave me another glare. Ohhh, right. I forgot somehow. We can't enter the sunlight. I wore the shirt as quickly as I could and followed him; he seemed to be really irritated, and so I was afraid to ask where we were going. He could hear my thoughts, of course he could, but he didn't bother to answer.

We left the house and went into the woods and down the hill. I assumed we were going to the capital, but that meant we'd have to stay in the woods during the day and walk at least two nights. There was no way we could make it there sooner like this. I knew that he was really fast, but I didn't feel like I got stronger, so I was sure I would be as slow as a normal human is. I even tried to float when he wasn't looking, but I didn't move an inch up, I was glued to the ground just like any mortal.

It was really weird.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me. "Thought so," he said. "I'm going to have to carry you. We need to reach the capital before midnight. It's ridiculous how useless you turned out to be."

"I still don't know where we are going," I reacted and regretted it immediately when he turned to me so quickly I couldn't even see it, and grabbed my chin. "I'm not obligated to tell you. It's your duty to follow me, though. I made you mine and you know it." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "I hope you won't faint or anything," he said and _jumped._ Well, it was not exactly a jump, it was more like a flight.

The landscape blurred. My head started spinning, I couldn't see anything clearly, it was like I was falling, not towards the ground, but forward. Wind was blowing around my ears and all I knew was, once we stop, I have to catch onto him, otherwise I'll just keel over.

"We're going to kill a few vampires tonight. I decided that since you were trained to do something like that, you might be able to assist me. And if not, you can always serve as a bait."

"I thought vampires don't like each other's blood?" I said.

"You smell delicious," he responded, and I shivered.

We stopped and I dug my fingers into his cape so that I could stand straight, I was about to lose my balance for a moment. Then I looked up; we were standing in front of a spacious house on a completely empty street. There were no people around, everyone was hiding because of their fear of vampires after the nightfall.

"Where are we?"

"A house of a person whose name you don't know and who does important things you've never heard about," Levi answered. He let go of me and without hesitating, he stepped closer to the door and knocked on the wood in an uneven pattern. I knew it, of course I did; it was a sign that we're vampire hunters. The vampires knew about this code, but for some reason, I've never heard of a case they'd use it. Levi was a vampire and used it just now, yes, but he _was _a vampire hunter, too.

The door opened, only a little, just to make a slit to look through it. There appeared a religious sign of some sorts – I didn't believe in anything, so I wasn't sure about its name – and Levi immediately stepped back. "I was called to help," he said, hands idly by his sides. The person chuckled. "Yeah, right. You are a blood-sucker, I can tell. Scram. We've got all the stuff to fight the likes of you. Be gone, you unholy, filthy –"

"Shut up," Levi snapped his fingers. "The master of the house summoned me here for a reason; if you don't trust me, go and ask him, we'll wait here. Also, if he asks about this guy," he reached back, grabbed my arm and yanked me closer, then he forced my chin up, tapping his forefinger on the place on my neck that got bitten before, "see? He's my food supply, just in case I happen to be hungry."

"Huh… fine, I'm going to ask. But I don't trust you, I'll say at least that."

"That's fine. Vampires are not to be trusted. Now run and tell him," Levi leaned forward. The person behind the door shrieked out when the holy symbol in their hands shattered to dust, quickly slammed the door and we could hear their footsteps.

"What did you do?" I struggled in his grip. He looked at me like he's seen me for the first time and let go of me, but then he changed his mind and grabbing my chin, he pulled my face closer again. "Holy symbols don't really scare us," he whispered, "but it's always a huge put-off and _especially _a turn-off, and since I have brought my favourite toy with me, I don't feel like let my libido get insulted."

I jerked back, but he was holding me firmly in place. "I like that hateful glare of yours," he breathed out and slowly licked my cheek. I tried to free myself, but to no avail. I deeply detested when he was doing this.

The door opened again and the servant was standing there with his head bowed down. "I deeply apologise, I didn't have the slightest idea," he said, his voice shaking. "Please, come in."

And so we did.

Sure. Vampires need to be invited before they can step inside the house. It's like a barrier. However, for them, it's so easy to make humans open the doors that it never stopped them. Mind control has been the choice for them for centuries, they have mastered it. Using their minds, they were able to overpower everything, to take control of both one's body and thoughts. It was strange that Levi didn't resort to such a thing; if he wanted, he could have already been inside.

He stopped suddenly and I bumped into his back. "You really are stupid," he said, looking at me. "If I want to fight on the side of humans, I need to follow the rules when dealing with them. Normally, vampires have no rules, no laws, they act purely on their own free, cruel will. Get it through your thick skull, idiotic brat."

I shuddered, my face turning pale. He probably wasn't aware of it, but his eyes started shining the moment he set them on me. When he turned to the front again, I could see the red glow fade. Suddenly, I remembered Hange's words, they said that Levi hasn't eaten for a long time. According to what he looked like, he must have been really starving for quite a while. As I was following him, step by step, I felt fear taking over me.

He opened some door and pointed inside the room. "Get in there. There's a girl, probably sleeping right now. Your task is to protect her while I take care of whatever might be coming tonight." He grabbed my throat roughly. "Don't get yourself killed," he hissed and shoved me into the room, then he closed the door again and I could hear him leaving.

"W-Who are you?" I heard a female voice, and I slowly turned around. The moment, before I could say anything, Levi's voice echoed through my brain. **_By the way, if you tell her anything, I'll rip your balls off. Her father doesn't want her to know that they're being targeted. Make something up. _**My head was spinning, I couldn't stand straight at the moment. Slowly falling to my side and fighting a sudden nausea, I groaned: "Sorry… I'm sorry, miss… I feel really bad at the moment… you see, I am your dad's new employee and… tonight, my friends got me drunk… I can't really hold my liquor, so… I'll just crawl over there to that corner until I can stand up. Please, ignore me."

"Oh… okay." She paused. "What's your name?" she asked after a few moments. I pretended to be asleep, I wasn't sure if it's okay for me to tell her.

Unexpectedly, a gush of cold air opened the window and the curtain fluttered like a veil. The door of the room opened too. And I was staring at two vampires at once. The first one was Levi, the other was a woman in a long dress. She was floating outside the window, glaring daggers at Levi. "I knew you'd come here if I appear, too," she said and there was a strange tone in her words.

"That's why I am here," he responded. From the looks of it, this was like a lovers' reunion, but the mood was completely different.

"Levi." She smiled, but her eyes turned red.

"Petra," he nodded, his face remaining unchanged. "I assume you do know I have to kill you," he folded his arms on his chest.

"Why did you stop coming?" she asked, ignoring what he just said. Her eyes moved across the room, paused at that girl's face, but then they moved to me and there they stopped. "Is it him? It is, isn't it? He's the reason you stopped coming to see me."

Levi sighed. "Listen, Petra…" he walked closer to the window, "I turned you into a vampire for only one purpose – to infiltrate the nobility. After you became one of them, after I stained your blood with my poison, your personality got reversed, but I'm pretty sure your IQ didn't. Vampires don't feel any warm feelings like love or happiness. I don't need you anymore. I have no use for someone like you."

She clenched her fists and I started to feel sick again, the atmosphere was suffocating and on top to that, Petra probably subconsciously started to use her power. I saw the girl grabbing her own head and crying out in agony; my head wasn't affected much, but I could feel the pressure on my brain, too. It was like someone grabbed it and squeezed really hard.

"You made me into this! It's your fault!"

"No… you asked me, remember? It was just convenient, so I went with it." Levi counterattacked; I exhaled in relief, noticing that the girl we were supposed to protect was still fine, she only fainted. The pressure disappeared. "And right now," he pointed at me and made a gesture to make me come closer, "I'm playing with him. Once he becomes boring, he'll die. That's it." He lifted his hand while the other one grabbed my waist. I watched in pure horror how Petra's body started twisting. The head was going the opposite direction than the legs, and soon, she was screaming in pain. He snapped his fingers and Petra's spine broke, I could hear it clearly, it was frightening. Suddenly, she got completely quiet; he sighed and lowered his hand. Petra's body fell on the street and there was some noise, as people from the house were about to dispose of another vampire for good.

Levi turned to me: "Wait here, I'll be right back. And after I return, we're leaving as soon as we can."

I was so scared I didn't even nod, but he didn't seem to need it. When he left, my knees gave in and I fell down on the floor. "Oh my God," I whispered. "This is too much… I'm going to be traumatized for life…"

I looked at the bed. That girl rolled over and opened her eyes, sitting up. "Ah… are they gone?" she looked around. I couldn't bring myself to respond, so I just nodded.

"Good! I was _so_ scared! Were you also scared?" she got off and went closer to me. She looked, say, eighteen or older, and to be honest, there used to be times when I'd get horny just by looking at the way she walked. However, it seemed like my transformation made me unable to respond to anyone but him. I hated that, but though that girl was very obviously trying to seduce me, clinging to me and rubbing her big soft breasts against me, I didn't feel anything. No arousal. Nothing at all.

The door opened again and she jumped away from me at the speed of light, squeaking. Levi, eyes glowing bright crimson, went right to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Lift your chin," he hissed. "I'm at my limit. Let me feed."

I tilted my head back and let him sink his teeth into my skin. His hungry lips clung to it, and when he started sucking my blood, I cried out in both pain and pleasure. My knees gave in and I grabbed onto him to not fall down. There was no reason for this to feel good, but I felt pleasure welling up in me and I knew that I might, no that I probably will come just from this. I dug my fingers into his cape, clenching it hard, and I let out another high-pitched noise. For some reason, he pushed his thigh between my legs, and – fuck – it felt too good, way too good! I shouldn't like this, but… "_Ohh_…" I grunted.

I just freaking came.

Damn it.


End file.
